Mass-marketing of devices operating at millimeter wavelength frequencies encourages design approaches that reduce manufacturing and material costs. In particular, radar systems for automotive applications are especially cost sensitive applications. Microwave circuit board materials such as hydrocarbon/ceramic or PTFE/ceramic laminates materials exhibit excellent microwave properties, but are more expensive and so less desirable than generic epoxy-resin (FR-4) circuit boards.